Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 029
Doomsday Date II Synopsis Allison and TJ's duels against Grisaille and Nyx continue. Both Allison and TJ started strong without taking any damage. In Allie's duel, Grisaille summons "Cruel Angel Belial" who destroys her "Galaxy Magician of the Moonlight." Allison counters with Pendulum Summoning, featuring a new Pendulum Monster "Fleuret Dragoons," allowing her to shift from Pendulum Summon to Synchro Summon, bringing "Angel of Zera" to the field, enhanced with "Big Bang Shot" to circumvent "Belial's" weakening effect. Angel of Zera deals a powerful attack, but Griasille counters with his two traps: "Realize Defense" and "D2 Shield," which switches "Belial" into Defense Position and doubles its DEF, thus forcing the attack back onto Allison with a lot of reflect damage. When Grisaille's turn comes back around he only sets two cards, but during Allie's Standby Phase, he activates both of them: "Battle Mania" and "Inverse Universe" which switches Belial's 5000 DEF into 5000 ATK. Then it forces "Angel of Zera" to attack it this turn. Meanwhile, TJ attempts to dominate his opponent with power and a large difference in LP with his "Psychic Lifetrancer." When his strategy is countered by Nyx's "Shiny Black C," TJ responds with "Master Gig," which allows him to destroy "Dark Diviner," but before TJ could unleash a direct attack, Nyx activates "Lair Wire" to banish "Thousand Legs" from her Graveyard to have "Thousand Gig" destroyed. TJ resorts to strengthening his hand advantage with "Psychic Trigger" and reviving "Psychic Lifetrancer" from banishment with "Brain Hazard" while Nyx revives "Dark Diviner" and enhances its strength by 700 ATK. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Grisaille *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Allison has 4000 LP, has four cards in her hand, controls "Awakened Gaia the Fierce Knight" ( 7/2300/2100) and "Princess of Haramaki" ( 2/700/300) in facedown Defense Position and one Set card Grisaille has 1500 LP, three cards in his hand, controls two copies of "Inamto" ( 3/1400/800) in Attack Position, and two set cards. Turn 4: Grisaille Grissaile Normal Summons "Dark Tinker" ( 2/1000/1300). He sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Cruel Angel Belial" in Attack Position ( 8/1800/2500). "Belial’s" effect reduces "Awakened Gaia's" ATK by 1000 because they are in Attack Position ("Awakened Gaia:" 2300 > 1300). "Belial" attacks and destroys "Galaxy Magician" (Allie 4000 > 3500). Turn 5: Allie Allie Normal Summons "Sonic Bird" (1400/1000 > 400/1000), and she uses its effect to add a Ritual Spell Card to her hand from her Deck, selecting "Black Luster Ritual." Allison Flip Summons "Princess of Haramaki," and she uses its FLIP effect to . Allison activates "Black Luster Ritual," sacrificing "Princess of Haramaki" and banishing "Awakened Gaia" from her Graveyard with its effect to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position (3000/2500 > 2000/2500). "Black Luster Soldier" attacks "Belial." Grisaille activates "D2 Shield" and chains the effect with "Realize Defense". They activate in reverse order. "Realize Defense" switches "Belial" to Defense Position because its DEF is greater that its ATK. "D2 Shield" then doubles its DEF (2500 > 5000). "Black Luster Soldier's" attack fails and Allie takes damage (Allie 3500 > 500). Turn 6: Grisaille Grisaille sets two cards and switches "Belial" to Attack Position. "Belial" attacks "Sonic Bird;" Allison activates "Command Silencer" to negate the attack and draw one card. Turn 7: Allie During Allie’s Standby Phase, Grisaille activates "Battle Mania", forcing Allie to attack with all Attack Position monsters on her side of the field, and monsters she controls cannot change their Battle Positions for the rest of the turn. He then activates "Inverse Universe", switching the ATK/DEF of all monsters on the field ("Belial": 1800/5000 > 5000/1800; "Black Luster Soldier:" 2000/2500 > 1500/3000, "Sonic Bird" 400/1000 > 0/1400). *''Duel continues next episode'' Terryl Dexter vs. Nyx *''Duel continued from previous episode'' TJ has 4000 LP, has three cards in his hand and controls one set card. Nyx has 2000 LP, one card in her hand, controls "Dark Diviner" ( 4/2000/1000) in Attack Position, and two set cards. Turn 3: TJ During TJ’s Standby Phase, "D.D. Telepon" is still banished, so TJ can Special Summon "Hushed Psychic Cleric" from his Deck in Defense Position (0/2100), having less than 1500 ATK. Then "Time Escaper" returns "D.D. Telepon" to TJ’s side of the field in its original position. TJ uses "Hushed Psychic Cleric’s" effect, to discard one card then banish a Psychic-Type monster from his Graveyard. TJ banishes "Master Gig" from his Graveyard. TJ Normal Summons "Esper Girl" ( 2/500/300). TJ sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer" in Attack Position ( 7/2400/2000). Nyx activates "Shiny Black “C”" in her Graveyard, banishing it to negate the Synchro Summon of "Psychic Lifetrancer" and destroy it. TJ uses "Hushed Psychic Cleric’s" effect to Special Summon a monster that was banished by its effect and TJ Special Summon "Master Gig" from banishment in Attack Position ( 8/2600/1400). TJ uses "Master Gig’s" effect, paying 1000 Life Points (TJ 4000 > 3000) to destroy card on the field equal to the number of Psychic-Type monsters he controls and he controls one, thus destroying "Dark Diviner". Nyx activates "Lair Wire", banishing "Thousand Legs" to destroy "Master Gig". TJ activates "Psychic Trigger", banishing "Esper Girl" and "Psychic Lifetrancer" to draw two cards. He sets one card. During the End Phase, Nyx activates Continuous Trap: "Wicked Rebirth", Special Summoning "Dark Diviner" from the Graveyard in Attack Position with negated effects at the cost of 800 Life Points (Nyx 2000 > 1200). Turn 4: Nyx "Dark Diviner" attacks directly; TJ activates Continuous Trap: "Brain Hazard", Special Summoning "Psychic Lifetrancer" from banishment in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Nyx cancels her attack. She sets one card and Normal Summons "Winged Minion" ( 2/700/700). Nyx sacrifices "Winged Minion" to increase "Dark Diviner’s" ATK by 700 (2000 > 2700). *''Duel continues next episode'' Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:TJ's Duels